


Progress

by oiyukis



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cousin Incest, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen doesn’t respond. They both know he’d be lying if he promised not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> [everbody lives au](https://oiyukis.tumblr.com/tagged/everybody-lives-au), takes place a year after Hakuyuu and Hakuren would have died in canon, but. everybody lives. so. yeah.
> 
> Merry Christmas, my darling truptutupta. It's probably not a huge surprise that I wrote this as your present, ahah. The other Christmas stories I'm writing probably won't be posted until this weekend or later.

Kouen keeps a watchful eye on the banquet from the corner of the room, hands tucked away in his sleeves. Koumei and Kouha are seated at a table together, Kouha still accompanied by his personal attendant. They seem to be keeping each other entertained, or Koumei is feigning entertainment for the sake of the eight –year-old. Kougyoku is sitting a few rows away, keeping to herself.  

Hakuei-dono had noticed her earlier, so Kouen doubts Kougyoku will be able to leave the banquet without an introduction. It will be good for her, he thinks, to meet the imperial princess. Hakuei-dono is at the age where she’ll be starting to notice the hypocrisy of the court, and she’ll need someone she can rely on as a friend. Of Kouen’s sisters, and because of her age, Kougyoku is the least influenced by politics.

Hakuyuu and Hakuren sit at the main table, both in ceremonial robes befitting their new titles—that is, Hakuyuu is still dressed in the robes from the coronation ceremony. Hakuren has always considered himself his brother’s advisor: the title is official now, but nothing else has changed. Hakuei-dono sits at Hakuren’s right, and to her right is Hakuryuu. Judar is standing before the youngest prince, showing off his magic by continuously turning a trail of water into ice and back again.

Nothing is amiss.

Of course, the people Kouen should really be keeping his eye on are the guests—foreign dignitaries invited to see Hakuyuu ascend the throne. Rashid Saluja and his two sons, three if Kouen is counting the child rumored to have come from the slums, sit at a table with the _real_ problem. Sinbad, of Sindria, a newly formed country with no military or trade value to be spoken of, sits across the table from Rashid. Apparently, they have a history, because they’ve been friendly to each other the whole night, and Sinbad’s been regaling the youngest Saluja with tales of his Dungeon capturing adventures.

Kouen is convinced that’s the only reason Sinbad is here—he has more Djinn than anyone in the country. While the Kou Empire is going through such a political shift, it wouldn’t do to make an enemy of him. Sinbad has been eyeing him throughout the night as well, so Kouen can only assume he knows he isn’t the only person with more than one Djinn anymore. Still, Kouen doesn’t have _five_.

“Kin told me you were hiding out in the corner.”

Kouen glances away from the table, surveying his new companion with minimal interest. Seishuu looks somewhat out of place in formal attire, as opposed to battle attire, but he seems satisfied, if the plate full of food in his hand is any indicator.

“I told him it looked more like you were planning an invasion.” Seishuu presses closer than what Kouen would usually allow outside a Campaign, staring at Sinbad’s table. “Should we see who has the stronger household members?”

“No,” Kouen lightly shakes him off. “This is hardly the place for that.”

“Right. _Hakuyuu-dono_ ’s ceremony has to be flawless, right?”

“If you’re implying something…”

“I’m not,” Seishuu holds up his hands as best he can, “I swear. You’re wound tighter here than you ever are in battle.”

Kouen doesn’t answer, though the tightening of his jaw is probably enough of one. Seishuu has only been his household member for a few months, but he’s been in Kouen’s battalion far longer. In the loosest sense of the word, Kouen supposes they’re friends. Comrades, at least.

“I’ll trust you to look after things here.”

“Oh? Where are you off to?”

“I have work to do,” Kouen turns toward the door, looking once more at the front of the table. Judar is standing before Hakuyuu now, looking much less interested than before despite the fact that Hakuyuu is now his emperor.

“Don’t work too hard, Kin would say,” Seishuu says.

Kouen doesn’t respond. They both know he’d be lying if he promised not to.

 

-

 

Kouen has been buried in the books for hours when he hears the first sign of life from someone else. It’s coming from behind the bookshelves in front of him, meaning whoever it is is lingering in the doorway of the library, oblivious to anyone’s presence inside.

“-have to admit, I’m surprised how quickly the country has adjusted. I guess it’s different when you’ve been in line for the throne since birth.”

“They may have adjusted quickly on the surface, but none of us are ignorant to the circumstances. There will always be snakes to watch out for.”

Sinbad and Hakuyuu. Kouen lowers his book, listening closely.

“If I’m not mistaken,” Hakuyuu continues, “Baal is a snake-like Djinn, correct?”

Sinbad’s answering laugh is sharp. “Is Astaroth not?”

“It’s impressive, for someone so young to have established a country. You’ll have to tell me how you managed that.”

“Oh? But I have to have _some_ element of mystery about me.”

Is Sinbad…flirting with Hakuyuu? From what little Kouen knows of him, and what Hakuren has said about him, it’s not entirely surprising.

It’s just irritating.

Kouen lifts his book again. If that’s all Sinbad is after, Hakuyuu is more than capable of shooting him down.

Should he choose to.

He isn’t sure how much time passes while he studies a singular page in the book, but suddenly Hakuyuu is sitting across from him, removing the _Mian Guan_ and setting it on the table, clattering the jade beads together.  

“You can’t possibly still have work to do,” Hakuyuu looks at him, expression stoic. “Why are you hiding back here?”

Kouen turns the page, glancing up. It is rude, after all, not to look the emperor in the eye when he addresses you. “I’m not hiding.”

“No? Avoiding, then. Did one of the guests upset you?”

“I haven’t spoken to any of them.”

“Kouen.”

“It’s hardly my job to be a welcoming committee,” Kouen says, mostly to himself. “I’m a soldier, not an advisor.”

“If I seek your advice, that makes you an advisor, official or not.” Hakuyuu levels him with a disappointed stare.

“…I can’t admit to enjoying _Sinbad’s_ presence in the capital,” Kouen says, “but I’m not hiding from him.”

“Yes, he is something.” Hakuyuu presses the pads of his fingers to his temple. “I think I’m only rid of him because Hakuren interfered and suggested a spar.”

“At this time of night?”

“We _are_ talking about Hakuren.”

Hakuyuu has a point. Hakuren is nothing if not driven by ambition to become stronger. He has a kind heart, but he is no pushover.

“Sinbad _is_ interested in me, much more than I’m interested in him. It’s not hard to tell.”

“Ah.”

“I seem to have that effect on people.”

“Hakuyuu.”

“It’s Hakuyuu- _dono_ , Kouen,” Hakuyuu smiles, teasing. “You call Hakuei that, and she’s not even a teenager.”

“Age doesn’t beget maturity,” Kouen replies easily.

“Just once, then?”

“Why?”

“I’m curious to hear how it sounds.”

Kouen frowns.

“Do I have to order you to say it, Kouen?”

“Isn’t that underhanded?”

“Yes, but you already know I’m not a nice person.”

Kouen closes the book. “It’s late. I’m retiring.”

Hakuyuu hums under his breath, “Do I get an invitation?”

Kouen picks up the _Mian Guan_ as he rounds the table, brushing off the flat plane and straightening the beaded curtain. “Have you ever needed one, Hakuyuu-dono?”

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> End Notes: I was going to add smut but it didn't feel right? But I've still got those other YuuEn stories I'm writing for you, so I don't think you'll be denied. 
> 
> Named for Ayumi's [Progress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb9sE6WXZ-E).


End file.
